Have you ever feel
by Clarabell Azuzaka
Summary: Kumpulan drabble singkat tentang perasaan terpendam seseorang, mungkinkah kalian pernah mengalaminya?
1. Chapter 1

**Have you ever feel..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media & Yamaha Corp yang punya.**

 **Warning : Typo, may couse your mood change, or even depression.**

 **.**

 **If you were never born**

"Ini semua gara-gara kau! Lihat anakmu terlalu kamu manja!" Kata Rinto kepada Lenka istrinya.

"Memangnya salah aku memanja dia? Dia anakku! Dia pantas mendapatkannya dan kau tidak berhak untuk memarahinya!" Kata Lenka yang tetap bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Dia salah! Dia juga harus di marahi agar bisa menjadi benar!" Kata Rinto tidak ingin kalah.

"Tetapi cara memarahi mu salah! Kau tidak tahu cara memarahi anak dengan benar!" Kata Lenka masih bersikukuh.

"Cara mu malah terlalu lembut! Bisa-bisa dia tidak mengerti dan malah semakin buruk!" Kata Rinto.

"Diamlah! Untuk sekarang biarkan aku yang membereskan ini dan mana berkas-berkasmu yang ketumpahan kopi biar aku yang membuatkannya ulang untukmu! Kau bisa menyelesaikan lainnya! Dan jangan sekali-sekali kau memarahi dia seperti itu! Kalau kau lelah jangan melampiaskannya kepada anakku!" Kata Lenka kemudian beranjak membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi pada meja kerja Rinto karena Rin.

Rin di lantai atas mendengar sayup-sayup pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya, dia tahu ayah nya sedang di buru waktu soal pekerjaannya dan dia tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi ketika dia ikut membantu ibunya membersihkan. Dia tidak tahu kalau cangkir itu masih berisi kopi dan dia memiringkannya karena lebih mudah membawanya seperti itu dan kemudian tumpah ke berkas-berkas ayahnya.

' _Jika, aku tidak pernah lahir di dunia ini. Apakah ayah dan ibu masih terus bertengkar? Kami-sama, aku tidak ingin mereka bertengkar.'_ Pikir Rin sendirian di dalam kamar, dia sekarang hanya bisa terduduk terdiam dan menunduk.

Ingatannya kembali dimana rasanya semua hal yang dia lakukan adalah sia-sia.

 **.**

 _ **Flash back (on)**_

 _ **.**_

Rin dengan perasaan bangga telah menerima tugasnya, lukisannya bahkan menjadi salah satu dari 20 lukisan yang di ikut sertakan dalam pameran kota, tidak sedikit yang mengikuti pameran itu dari sekolahnya, bahkan dari 3 tingkatan sekolahnya, dan dirinya adalah salah satu dari tingkat pemula yang berhasil menembus pameran. Tidak hanya itu bahkan lukisannya di hargai cukup tinggi. 70 ribu yen, harga yang cukup fantastis untuk seorang pemula seperti dia, dia merasa bangga ketika namanya di panggil dan gurunya menyembutkan kalau lukisannya terjual dengan harga sangat tinggi itu. Pertamanya memang Rin tidak percaya.

"Kau telah membanggakan kedua orang tuamu Rin." Kata gurunya.

" _Arigatou sensei_!" Kata Rin dengan senang, bahkan teman sekelasnya hanya bisa bengong melihat Rin, Rin memang sedari dulu suka melukis, tetapi dia tidak tahu kalau sampai seperti ini karyanya. Ayah ibunya yang mengetahui ini pun tentu saja bangga dengan prestasi anaknya itu, bahkan ayah nya mengajak untuk makan-makan di restoran keluarga yang lumayan mahal. Rin berniat untuk membantu membayar tetapi di tolak oleh ayahnya, katanya uangnya di masukkan ke dalam rekening Rin saja untuk bila suatu saat nanti Rin ingin membeli sesuatu dengan uang itu. Tentunya Rin senang, toh dia memang tidak pernah menyentuh rekeningnya kecuali di suruh.

Lalu beberapa hari setelahnya Rin tidak sengaja membuat kekacauan saat membantu ayah nya bekerja, semua data yang dia masukkan salah semua dan ayah Rin hampir saja rugi besar karenanya. Kata-kata ayahnya itu membuat harapan Rin seketika menghilang.

"Kau memang tidak pernah membuat ayah mu ini bangga! Tidak pernah!" Kata ayah nya, Rin hanya bisa terdiam.

' _Lalu yang kemarin itu apa? Kami-sama, jika aku tidak pernah lahir, aku tidak akan mendapatkan perasaan sakit ini?'_ Pikir Rin. Semua kebaikannya seakan terbakar begitu saja hanya dengan satu kesalahan, yah itu memang kesalahan besar tetapi setidaknya Rin berharap ayahnya tidak mengatakan 'tidak pernah' dia sudah sering berusaha membanggakan ayahnya ini dan sering kali usahanya berhasil, jadi itu bukan berarti tidak pernah kan?

 **.**

 _ **Flash back (off)**_

 **.**

Mengingat hal itu Rin kembali merenung sendirian kemudian pintu kamarnya terbuka, tetapi dia hanya bisa terdiam dan tertunduk kepalanya.

"Makanya lain kali kalau kerja hati-hati jangan ceroboh, tahu sendiri kan ayah mu suka marah-marah saat kerjaannya semakin menggila." Hanya itu kata-kata ibunya yang kemudian kembali meninggalkan Rin sendirian, ingin sekali Rin berkata dia minta maaf, tetapi mulutnya seakan terkunci, dia hanya menunduk tanpa melihat wajah ibunya.

' _Apa jika aku tidak pernah lahir di dunia, ayah akan menghargai siapapun orang yang menggantikan posisiku di keluarga ini?'_ Pikir Rin, dia tidak tega melihat ibunya terus-terusan bertengkar dengan ayah nya, dia juga membenci saat ayah nya mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak pernah membanggakan ayah nya.

Rin melihat ke jendela kamarnya, Rin bisa merasakan ayah dan ibu nya sedang bercakap-cakap di bawah sana, dia ingin tahu apa yang di bicarakan orangtua nya, tetapi memilih untuk menulikan pendengarannya. Kemudian dia mendengar panggilan ibunya.

"Riiinn! Mau sampai kapan di kamar terus! Cepat turun saatnya makan malam!" Kata Lenka dengan ceria. Pikiran Rin kacau saat ini, dia takut menemui kedua orangtua nya saat ini. Tetapi dia bukanlah anak nakal yang tidak mematuhi orangtua nya. Dia akhirnya dengan takut melangkah ke bawah, dia masih tidak berani menatap ayah nya. Dia mulai duduk di hadapan ayah nya, tempat duduknya yang biasa.

"Tuh sudah ayah belikan jeruk kesukaanmu, setelah makan malam makan lah." Kata ayah nya, tidak ada nada marah di dalam suaranya yang membuat Rin terkejut.

"Ayo di makan Rin, jangan di pandangi terus saja, kamu tidak akan kenyang kalau cuman melihatnya." Kata Lenka dengan lembut. Rin mulai menyumpit ikan bakar dengan perasan lemon diatasnya dan mulai makan.

"Bu, besok tolong siapkan sarapan lebih pagi ya? Besok aku akan berangkat lebih pagi." Kata Rinto.

"Oki doki Ayah!" Kata Lenka dengan ceria. Rin sungguh kaget dengan situasi ini, padahal karena dirinya mereka bertengkar, sekarang sudah akrab seperti biasanya. Rin tidak mengerti, tetapi dia ingin menangis karena setelah apa yang dia perbuat, kedua orangtua nya masih sayang dengannya, dan bahkan berbaikan lagi.

' _Mungkin jika aku tidak pernah lahir, aku tidak akan bisa merasakan kehangatan keluarga ini, dan itu pasti sungguh di sayangkan._ ' Pikir Rin sambil tersenyum, dia kemudian melanjutkan makan malamnya dengan tenang dan melihat ke mesraan orangtua nya dengan perasaan gembira.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


	2. Kagamine Len

**Have you ever feel..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media & Yamaha Corp yang punya.**

 **Warning : Typo, may couse your mood change, or even depression.**

 **.**

 **You are invisible**

" _Nee, otou-san,_ sampai kapan aku harus di rumah terus? Aku bosan di rumah terus," keluh Len.

"Apanya yang salah hah? Kenapa selalu saja ada yang salah?" Kata ayahnya.

" _Otou-san_ tidak salah kok, aku hanya ingin bersekolah, aku rindu sekolah ayah," kata Len.

"Apa maksudmu tidak bisa di perbaiki lagi, padahal mesin itu baru dan aku baru beli!" Kata Ayahnya Len sambil berbalik, oh ternyata sedang menelpon toh, Len ber _sweatdrop_ -ria.

" _Otou-saaann!"_ Teriak Len, tetapi ayahnya tetap tidak menghiraukan Len. Dia kemudian melihat ibunya lewat, Len berlari menuju ibunya, kemudian ayahnya memanggil.

"Hei, mau kemana?" Tanya ayahnya, Len sempat menoleh tetapi kemudian di sahut oleh ibunya.

"Hanya berbelanja lagi seperti biasa," kata ibunya Len sambil berjalan pergi, ayahnya hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, bilang aku kalau uangmu kurang," kata ayahnya.

" _Okaa-san!_ Aku ikut, aku bosan di rumah terus!" kata Len, tetapi ibunya hanya berjalan ke depan seperti tidak ada Len yang memanggilnya.

" _Okaa-san!"_ teriak Len, tetapi masih saja tidak di hiraukan. Kemudian ibunya lenyap di balik pintu pun tetap saja tidak menghiraukan Len, dia kemudian menendang vas di sana hingga pecah sambil berteriak kesal, "apa ini! Kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini! Kenapa mereka bertindak seolah-olah aku tidak ada! Aku ada di sini!" teriak Len, kemudian beberapa maid datang dan melihat kekacauan yang di sebabkan Len.

"Oh tidak, satu lagi vas pecah," kata salah satunya, kemudian yang lainnya mengambil sesuatu ke belakang.

"Ini sudah vas kesekian yang pecah bulan ini," kata salah satunya lagi.

"Hah! Itu adalah perbuatanku! Kalian marah kan! Kalian marah kaaann!" teriak Len, tetapi tidak ada Maid yang menoleh, akhirnya dia kembali ke kamarnya, dirinya sungguh kesal dengan semua orang di rumah, dia tidak boleh keluar rumah, juga tidak di hiraukan oleh seisi rumah, padahal sebelumnya tidak seperti ini, ini semua bermula 2 tahun yang lalu ketika dia bangun tidur dan menyadari para maid ada yang menangis, dia kemudian bertanya kepada siapun maid yang dia temui, kenapa semuanya menangis? Dan kemana kedua orangtuanya, tetapi tidak ada yang menjawabnya.

Dia kemudian melihat kedua orangtuanya datang dengan baju hitam-hitam semua dan ibunya menangis keras, ayahnya menenangkannya tetapi ibunya masih terus menangis.

Len sempat bertanya siapa yang meninggal, tetapi tidak di hiraukan lagi, semenjak saat itu Len tidak di hiraukan siapa-siapa seperti Len itu hanyalah udara, padahal dirinya jelas ada di sini, kamarnya pun kemudian di biarkan berdebu, para maid tidak ada yang membersihkannya, ataupun membuka pintu kamarnya, itu membuatnya sangat kesal, dia ingin keluar tetapi setiap kali dia keluar pintu tertutup rapat.

Kecuali saat 1 tahun yang lalu ada seorang maid baru yang mengajaknya bicara, dan semenjak saat itu kamar Len selalu di bersihkan, Len sedikit bersyukur dengan kedatangan maid itu, setidaknya Len bisa tidur dengan keadaan ranjang bersih dan tidak berdebu lagi.

Kembali ke masa sekarang, Len kemudian mendengar suara bel, dan Len menuju pintu depan ternyata teman ayahnya sedang berkunjung, dan membawa anak yang seusia Len.

"Perkenalkan ini Nero anakku, dia selalu mendapatkan juara satu loohh!" Kata teman ayahnya dengan bangga, ayahnya bahkan menggosok kepala anak itu, Len kemudian mengusap kepalanya, bahkan dua tahun terakhir ayahnya tidak pernah sekalipun menggosok kepalanya lagi seperti yang dulu selalu di lakukan.

"Kalian lapar, ayo kita makan malam di sini," ajak ayahnya, tetapi Len di lewati seperti angin lagi, Len sungguh kesal dan bersembunyi di gudang agar orangtuanya mencarinya, tetapi yang muncul kemudian adalah maid yang bisa 'melihat' nya.

"Tuan Muda Len, ada apa di sini?" tanya maid itu terkejut.

"Aku hanya ingin menyendiri, tidak ada apa-apa," kata Len sedih.

"Kenapa tidak bergabung dengan yang lainnya untuk makan malam?" tanya maid itu, Len hanya menggeleng.

"Percuma saja, aku benci dengan anak itu, kenapa anak itu bisa mendapatkan perhatian ayah sedangkan aku tidak, aku bisa saja berprestasi sepertinya kalau saja aku di biarkan bersekolah," cibir Len, maid itu hanya tersenyum.

"Jangan begitu, coba saja kesana dan mungkin saja dia akan menjadi temanmu," kata maid itu, Len mencoba bersemangat kembali dan menuju ruang makan, dia mencoba nimbrung tetapi tidak di hiraukan lagi.

Akhirnya Len kesal, dia sungguh kesal.

1 tahun berlalu setelah kejadian itu, teman ayahnya tersebut meninggal karena kecelakaan akhirnya Nero tinggal di situ, membuat Len semakin kesal karena Nero selalu di ajak jalan-jalan oleh ibunya.

"Kalau aku mengobrak-abrik kamarnya mungkin dia akan kesal," gumam Len, dia kemudian menuju kamar Nero yang merupakan kamar di sebelah kamarnya Len, Len mulai menjabut semua seprai, menghambur-hamburkan buku pelajaran Nero ke lantai, menyembunyikan tempat pensilnya, dan memecahkan lampu tidur milik Nero.

Dan tentu saja, begitu terkejutnya Nero mengetahui kamarnya tiba-tiba seperti itu, ibunya kemudian mukanya pucat.

"Hah, lihat apa yang aku lakukan kepada anak ini _okaa-san_ ," kata Len sambil tersenyum, para maid kemudian memberikan minuman kepada ibunya yang terus menyebutkan namanya, Len tertawa puas. Akhirnya hari demi hari Len terus saja menjahili Nero, dia membenci Nero karena merebut orangtuanya, dia juga iri dengan Nero yang di perhatikan oleh orangtuanya sementara dia tidak.

Mulai dari memecahkan vas seperti biasa, tetapi dia hanya memecahkan vas ketika Nero melewatinya, menerbangkan semua kertas-kertas tugas milik Nero keluar hingga para pelayan di rumah kebingungan untuk menangkap kertas-kertas itu, menyembunyikan salah satu buku teks milik Nero.

Setiap hari selalu saja ada keusilan yang di lakukan oleh Len demi membuat Nero tidak betah di sana, atau sekedar membuat Nero di marahi ayah ibunya. Intinya Len tidak ingin Nero bersama dengan kedua orangtua nya.

Akhirnya, semua ini berada di puncaknya, lebih tepatnya satu tahun kemudian. Semua anggota keluarga berkumpul di ruang perapian, sudah lama mereka tidak kumpul ke ruang perapian setelah datang dengan baju serba hitam itu, tangan maid yang bisa 'melihat' Len memegangi tangan kedua orangtuanya, dan bahunya di pegangi oleh Nero, seketika mereka terkesiap melihat Len di hadapan mereka.

"Ja-jadi kau yang selama ini menjahiliku," Kata Nero tidak percaya.

"Huh, kalian akhirnya menghiraukanku juga, aku sudah muak 4 tahun tidak boleh keluar rumah, apalagi tidak kalian hiraukan, aku sudah muaakk!" teriak Len mencurahkan seluruh hatinya. "Apalagi setelah kalian membawa anak itu ke rumah!" Kata Len sambil menunjuk Nero. " _Okaa-san_ lebih memperhatikan anak itu daripada aku! Maka dari itu aku membencimu Nero, sungguh-sungguh membencimu!" Ujar Len dengan matanya penuh kebencian, kali ini dia akan menyuarakan semuanya, dia ingin semuanya tahu bagaimana beban hidupnya selama 4 tahun ini, kedua orang tua Len sungguh shock melihat Len dihadapan mereka.

"I-itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Lenny," kata Ibunya yang sadar setelah shock, ibunya mulai menangis, tetapi tidak melepaskan pegangan dari maid itu.

"Terus apa hah? Kalian memang tidak menghiraukanku kan! Hanya saat aku mengacau kalian mulai menyebut namaku! Kenapa kalian setega itu kepadaku hah?! Kenapa?! Apa salahku ke kalian?!" Kata Len marah, dia merasakan matanya mulai merebak air mata, tetapi dia berusaha menahannya karena ayahnya pasti marah kepadanya kalau seorang laki-laki menangis seperti ini.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Tanya ayahnya sambil memenangkan ibunya, Len pertamanya kaget, kemudian dia mulai kembali bersikukuh.

"Iya aku tahu! Aku sudah tidak kalian harapkan lagi bukan! Sebuah anak akhirnya terbuang! Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku!" Kata Len sarkastik. Ayahnya hanya menggeleng.

"Len-san, aku tahu kau membenciku, tetapi, kami memang tidak bisa melihat arwah," kata Nero. Len kemudian tergelak.

"Hah?! Arwah! Enak saja menyumpahiku mati! Dasar anak tidak tahu di untung, aku anak sah dari keluarga ini!" kata Len, amarahnya sudah membuncah.

"Lenny, kehilanganmu 4 tahun yang lalu sungguh membuat ibu terguncang, dan percayalah kau memang telah meninggal," kata ibunya sambil menangis sesegukan.

"Jangan bercanda lagi! Ini sudah tidak lucu!" Kata Len masih tidak percaya kalau dia telah meninggal.

"Kami tidak bercanda nak, semenjak maid ini datang ke rumah dan memberitahu kami bahwa ada kau di rumah ini, dan kenyataan kalau kau tidak tahu kau telah meninggal, membuatku akhirnya memutuskan membiarkan kau di rumah ini, tetapi setelah melihat ulahmu selama ini, maid ini menyarankan kepada kami supaya berbicara kepadamu," kata ayahnya menjelaskan, meskipun dengan nada sedih.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin aku sudah meninggal!" kata Len masih tidak percaya.

"Lenny, apa kau tidak ingat kita bermain di taman bermain, dan kau bermain ayunan raksasa tetapi kemudian terjadi kecelakaan di wahana itu membuatmu meregang nyawa," kata ibunya sambil berlinang air mata.

"Ja-jadi, itu benar terjadi, a-aku kira itu hanya mimpi burukku, karena tiba-tiba aku terbangun di kamarku sendiri," kata Len sambil melihat kedua tangannya. "Jadi selama ini aku hanyalah arwah gentayangan yang memang tidak bisa kalian lihat?" tanya Len akhirnya. Mereka berempat mengangguk.

"Asal Len-san tahu, ibu selalu menceritakanmu ketika kami keluar bersama, bahkan dengan diriku yang sekarang, kurasa itu belum cukup oleh ayah, karena aku selalu di bandingkan denganmu yang selalu bisa segalanya," Kata Nero. Len hanya berkedip tidak percaya. "Saat itu aku kemudian menyadari, begitu sayangnya ayah dan ibu denganmu Len-san, aku tahu aku tidak mungkin menjadi penggantimu di keluarga ini, dan aku juga menyadari orangtuaku di sini tidak mungkin menggantikan orangtuaku yang sudah meninggal, maka dari itu aku minta maaf kalau aku membuatmu kesal," kata Nero kepada Len, Len memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua kepalanya, dia tidak tahu mana yang harus dia percaya, percaya kalau kematiannya hanyalah mimpi, atau dirinya memang telah meninggal.

"Jadi, kalian bukannya tidak menghiraukanku tetapi karena kalian tidak bisa melihatku?" Tanya Len akhirnya, semuanya mengangguk, Len kemudian tersenyum. "Pantas saja, maafkan aku telah membuat kerusuhan pada rumah ini, juga sering menjahilimu Nero, kurasa aku tidak keberatan menganggapmu saudaraku, walaupun ini terlambat," kata Len akhirnya, semuanya tersenyum bahkan Nero mengusap air matanya.

"Kami sungguh menyayangimu Lenny, ibu selalu berdoa agar kau tenang disana Lenny, ibu benar-benar tidak menyangka kau selalu ada di sisi ibu selama ini, maafkan aku Lenny," kata ibunya sambil menangis.

" _Okaa-san_ , _okaa-san_ tidak salah, ini salah ku karena aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku sudah meninggal, dan rasanya tubuhku terasa ringan sekali," kata Len, dia tidak tahu kalau tubuhnya perlahan terangkat, semua bebannya sudah hilang. "Nero, maafkan aku karena berburuk sangka kepadamu, tolong jaga ayah dan ibu ya?" kata Len sambil menangis. Nero hanya mengangguk, "Ayah, ibu, aku tahu Nero memang tidak bisa menggantikan posisi ku di hati kalian, tetapi kumohon dengan sangat, supaya kalian tetap menganggap Nero anak kalian, sepertiku, maaf aku telah membuat banyak kerusakan di rumah ini," kata Len, kakinya mulai menghilang.

"Tenanglah kau di sana Len, ayah dan ibu tidak akan lupa berdoa kepadamu," kata ayahnya, Len hanya tersenyum, "Dan terima kasih mau berbicara dengan ayah dan ibu lagi setelah perlakuan ayah dan ibu selama ini," kata ayahnya, Len hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya.

"Nero sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena mengusilimu seperti ini," kata Len.

"Tidak masalah, Len- _nii_ , maafkan aku," kata Nero masih berlinang air mata, dia senang bertemu saudara angkatnya, walaupun hanya sesaat.

"Tidak masalah, ini adalah salahku, _sayounara, okaa-san, otou-san,_ Nero, semoga kalian menjadi keluarga yang bahagia," kata Len, tubuhnya mulai bersinar dan akhirnya sosok Len lenyap dengan tubuhnya berubah menjadi ribuan kunang-kunang kecil yang kemudian ikut lenyap. Len telah melepaskan ikatannya dengan dunia ini, semenjak awal Len hanyalah arwah yang tidak tahu kalau dirinya sudah meninggal dan terus mengira orangtuanya telah kejam kepadanya, dan juga salah mengira tentang Nero, kini dia bisa tenang selamanya, selama ini yang menjadi pengikatnya di dunia ini adalah, dia ingin bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya lebih lama lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

Drabble ke dua selesai-desu, tunggu chapter selanjutnya-desu! 

**Balesan review :**

 **Miza Fuyumi :** yeeeyy! Akhirnya Clara bisa buat orang nangis-desu! *plak

Oke, semoga yang ini ikutan suka-desu.


End file.
